Pureza Do Limão
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HH... desafio do MRS de mim mesma.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Bleach não me pertence, mas o Hitsugaya não precisa saber disso...**

**Resposta ao meu próprio desafio no MRS... eu não sou uma idiota comigo mesma? ¬¬'**

* * *

Pureza Do Limão

_o amor é como um raio_

_galopando em desafio_

_abre fendas, cobre vales_

_revolta as águas dos rios_

_quem tentar seguir seu rastro_

_se perderá no caminho_

_na pureza de um limão_

_ou na solidão do espinho_

_/ Faltando Um Pedaço / Djavan /_

-Ainda não parou de chover...

Matsumoto soltou um suspiro fundo, entediada. Não era só a chuva que lhe aborrecia, mas o fato de ficar trancada dentro aquele escritório com todos aqueles papéis... Olhou para sua mesa e a de seu capitão, abarrotadas de trabalho.

Tinha mais uma coisa que a incomodava em dias de chuva: Hitsugaya. Alguma coisa acontecia naquele garoto toda vez que chovia. Alguma coisa naquele pingar de água do céu mantinha os olhos dele longe, distraídos... estranhos.

-Vou fazer a ronda.

E sem mais aviso, Toushiro se levantou, caminhando calmamente até a porta.

-Mas Taichou! E essa chuva?! – Matsumoto ainda tentou argumentar.

Ele parou um instante olhando para a porta, e a vice-capitã pôde ouvir a respiração pesada saltando daqueles jovens pulmões.

-Não importa.

E ele saiu.

**oOo**

Hitsugaya Toushiro havia acabado de se tornar taichou da 10º divisão, e o céu parecia querer comemorar com ele. Uma tempestade que já durava dois dias atrasava todas as tarefas do Seireitei, mas não atrapalhava a ronda diária do garoto prodígio.

Não era que ele gostasse de chuva ou coisa do tipo. Também não desgostava. Chuva, para ele, era apenas um fenômeno meteorológico que atrapalhava as condições normais de um clima, mais nada. Não era motivo para ficar feliz nem triste.

-Como você pode ser indiferente?!

-Qual o problema, Momo? É só chuva!

-Seu azedo cara de limão! – e dizendo isso, ela mostrou a língua, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hitsugaya deu um sorriso. Aquilo lembrava os velhos tempos. No fundo, sempre gostou das conversas que tinha com Momo Hinamori, também shinigami e agora vice-capitã da 5º divisão. Momo gostava de chuvas, mas era medrosa e tinha medo de relâmpagos.Embora agora os dois vivessem no Seireitei, pouco se viam, e muito menos conversavam como antes. E de alguma forma, a qual ele não conseguia entender muito bem, sentia falta disso.

-Bom, a sua _querida _chuva ilhou nós dois nesse quarto, acho melhor você tomar um banho antes que se resfrie.

E dizendo isso, o taichou de gelo se virou para buscar toalhas, sem perceber o rubor nas faces da amiga.

Ele tentou repassar na cabeça como havia chegado ali. Chuva. O cheiro imundo de dois Hollows. Hinamori sozinha entre eles. A espada dela cortando um, e o outro de repente era apenas um cubo de gelo. Ela com o tornozelo um pouco machucado. E mais chuva.

Azedo ou não, Toushiro não ia arriscar levá-la de volta ferida e encharcada, e resolveu abrigar os dois da chuva naquela cabana afastada.

-Quem... quem vem aqui? – ela perguntou, receosa.

-Matsumoto me contou daqui.

-Ela não deve vir sozinha... – Hinamori murmurou, notando como havia tudo em dois no lugar. Duas canecas, dois pratos, dois travesseiros...

-Achei dois roupões. Acho que vão servir até nossas roupas secarem.

Hitsugaya se virou para a amiga, notando o vermelho estampado em seu rosto. Do que Hinamori estava com vergonha?

Não era como se ela realmente estivesse sozinha com um rapaz... quer dizer, era. Mas era ele, diabos! E com ele podia, certo? Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo, não era como se fossem homem e mulher numa cabana perdida no meio do nada... eram... eram só...

Ele entregou a toalha e o roupão para a menina, virando o rosto e indo em direção a outro cômodo, onde pudesse se trocar. Ainda chovia forte.

Por que aquilo era incomodo? Momo era... Momo! Engraçado, agora que ele parava pra pensar nisso. Nunca chamou Momo de irmã. É claro, ele não queria uma irmã chata como ela... Riu. Ele dava bastante trabalho pra ela, com aquele jeito enfezado.

Sempre gostou da companhia dela, mas não ia ficar dizendo isso pra ela. Momo já era muito sentimental, e só ia grudar ainda mais nele. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava... depois ele ficava com vergonha mesmo.

É, eles tinham mudado. Quem diria que seriam shinigamis? Capitão e vice-capitã? Queria que ela estivesse na divisão dele. Não que não gostasse de Matsumoto, mas não gostava era do Aizen. Não sabia por quê... tinha algo muito sinistro naquele olhar sempre calmo dele...

-Shiro-kun? Eu já terminei...

Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos.

Voltou para o quarto para junto da amiga, e mal entrou sentiu um nó estranho no estômago. Momo estava de roupão, sentada na cama, os olhos castanhos tímidos e as faces coradas. Quase tinha se esquecido de como o cabelo de Momo era bonito solto. Por que será que ela sempre prendia?

E por que ele tinha que ficar olhando pra isso?

Sentou-se ao lado dela, emburrado. Por que a cabeça dele não funcionava do jeito que ele queria? Desde quando o corpo dele tinha reação própria quando chegava perto da amiga?

-Tudo bem Shiro-kun?

-Não me chame assim!

Hinamori soltou uma risada, tentando em vão escondê-la com as mãos sobre a boca.

E a zanga dele foi toda embora. Não sabia ficar bravo com ela rindo. Não entendia como todos os músculos dele relaxavam quando simplesmente olhava pra ela, feliz. Ou como o jeito daquelas mexas em seu cabelo deslizando pelo pescoço fazia seu estômago revirar por dentro.

Estava doente? Ou era coisa pior?

Ela parou de rir, e passou a fitar o aposento.

-Desculpe atrapalhar você, Shiro-kun.

-Hunf, não se preocupe com isso, Momo.

Ela mirou nos olhos dele e sorriu, agradecendo.

E veio o silêncio, mudo, pálido. Tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Hitsugaya a olhava como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida. Sentia tanta falta dela assim?

Sentia.

E queria olhar pra ela como se pudesse decorar cada pedaço. Mas ele já a sabia, de cor.

-Acho... acho melhor eu enxugar logo esse cabelo... ou vou ficar resfriada... e...

-Posso... ver?

-Hun?

-Seu cabelo. Posso ver como é?

Ela sorriu, os olhos arregalados e confusos. Mas ela sorriu, e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Hitsugaya levantou uma das mãos, até a ponta dos cabelos castanhos. Engraçado, ele não sabia disso. Era como se nunca tivesse sabido do que ela era feita. De carne, ossos, cabelos macios e finos, lisos, delicados. Aproximou do nariz e cheirou, como se sua curiosidade não se saciasse com um leve toque: chuva. Os cabelos molhados dela tinham aquele leve cheiro de chuva impregnado neles.

Ela o olhava espantada, tímida. Estava sendo tocada, delicada e inocentemente, mas um toque. E mesmo que fosse apenas Shiro-kun... não, não era apenas isso. Ele tinha mãos de um homem, e a tocava como um.

Hitsugaya soltou a mecha entre seus dedos, os olhos parados.

Então era isso? Não era difícil, era como contar dois mais dois. Sentir falta. Sentir o corpo querer uma coisa, a cabeça pensar outra e nada disso ser racional.

Ficar tão bobo com aquele cheiro de chuva.

Percebeu, enfim.

E virou-se para o outro lado, deitando na cama e resmungando.

-É melhor descansarmos agora.

-Ah... hai.

-E... Momo.

-Sim, Shirou-kun? – ela disse, também se deitando no lado oposto.

-Você não devia andar com ele solto por aí.

-Por quê não?!

-Porque é um segredo.

**oOo**

Matsumoto foi até a janela, olhando as horas. Hitsugaya já devia ter encerrado a ronda há mais de uma hora.

Ela afastou delicada a cortina, discretamente espiando para fora. Sorriu, ao vê-lo no lugar de sempre, sentado e pensativo.

No fundo, o garoto gênio era mesmo só um menino. E mesmo depois tantas lutas, tantos desafios, ele ainda tinha aquela inocência amarga. Aquela coisa de quem cresceu rápido demais... E não teve tempo pra se preparar para as coisas mais simples.

Para os desejos mais complicados.

A vice-capitã respirou fundo, pegando o guarda-chuva.

Hitsugaya levantava, vez ou outra, uma das mãos contra os pingos fortes de chuva, e depois levava até o nariz, respirando fundo.

Ela nunca soube porque ele fazia isso. Mas sempre tentava, se sentando ao lado dele com o guarda-chuva.

E quando ela perguntava, ele sempre respondia:

-Porque é segredo.

**OWARI**


End file.
